Short Stories of Neville and Luna
by rankiribe
Summary: Simply short stories about NevilleLuna pairing. Rating for sexual implications.
1. Sorting, Tradition, Hormones

**Short Stories**

Warning: In future chapters, there will be hints of Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. If that isn't your pairing, stay away. And also, _Hormones_ contain sexual implications.

**Sorting**

_Okay…you're a hard one…_

Neville sat in the chair in the middle of the Great Hall. He was silent; he was listening to the Sorting Hat's every words.

_You either had traits to fit all four houses, or you had no traits to fit._

At the mention of 'no traits to fit,' Neville shivered.

_You have bravery…Gryffindor would be good…but it was hidden, deep, deep inside…That make Gryffindor unfit…_

Neville cringed. Gryffindor was his favorite house, and he wanted to get in.

_You have knowledge about darkness more than almost anyone in here…Ravenclaw will do you good…but from your looks, I'm sure you couldn't even remember complicated ingredients…_

It was at that point that Neville remembered he had lost Trevor, again.

_Your knowledge of darkness…it was staggering. Something dark was hidden inside you…Slytherin…_

Neville shivered even more. He was afraid to go the place where You-Know-Who studied.

_Nah, your 'darkness' is not yet revealed…Hufflepuff will make your inner talents grow…that is if you have one…_

Neville sighed. Hufflepuff was much better than Slytherin.

_Let me think…Gryffindor…yes…Ravenclaw…yes…Slytherin…yes, but slim…Hufflepuff…fine! HUFF-_

"No!" Neville whispered.

_What was that? You rejected my choice? That's bravery…oh fine…I'm sure being there will make your true valor comes out. GRYFFINDOR!_

Neville smiled. Professor McGonagall lifted the Sorting Hat and pushed Neville to the Gryffindor Table. Neville smiled as he walked and sat in the table.

Next Year

_Okay…another hard one…you're even harder than the last one…_

Luna looked at the edge of the Sorting Hat. She showed no attention to any of Sorting Hat's words. "That's a nice edge you had."

**Tradition**

Sixth-grade Neville Longbottom realized what fifth-grader Luna Lovegood tried to do too late. They were currently under the mistletoe. Neville dropped a sweat. Was Luna trying to…

"I just realized the tradition that when two people are under mistletoe, they are obliged to kiss." Luna spoke. Neville shivered. Was Luna really trying to kiss him? "But what about the Nargles that live there? It was their nest…do they kiss each other?"

"Nargle?"

"I'm sure they didn't. So why humans did? Is there anyway to break this tradition? This tradition will teach bad things to the Nargle."

Neville was silent. He had no idea what Nargle are, and why was Luna so obliged to break the tradition of the mistletoe. Before he could say anything, Luna's hands were on his face. Her eyes staring at his. It was few silent seconds before Luna shook his head and said,

"It was too hard a tradition to break."

Neville was taken aback when Luna's lips touched his.

**Hormones **

Sixth-grade potions were not one to mess with. One or two simple mistakes could totally change the effect of the Potion. Neville looked scared when he realized that the Light Eye Potion was dark green instead of milky white.

"Ah…Longbottom…I see another mistake. As Sixth-grade student, this kind of mistake is shameful. Drink your potion or detention, Longbottom."

'Detention? Detention? Detention with Snape in his sixth year? That's like pulling Satan's leg while it was not April's Fools…' was what Neville thought. No longer thinking of the consequences, he lifted his vial and drank the dark green Potion on it. He fainted in the spot. When he woke up, Snape was staring at him.

"I don't believe it. Mistake at Sixth-grade Potion turn the mix into Auror-level Potion…It was really bad though. You should have chosen the detention instead."

"What were its effects, Professor?" Neville asked. He hoped that it won't change any of his body parts.

Snape took a breath before saying, "It made your hormones crazy. Ten times crazier than when puberty. I would suggest you go to your Common Room quickly and avoid any female students. Sleep and its effect will be gone tomorrow."

Neville frowned. Crazy Hormones Potion? He had no choice. He ran from Hospital Wing, bumped to few male students, and get inside the Great Hall.

It was hell. He felt that he always had a crush whenever he saw a girl, and whenever he saw any of the female students' uncovered skin, something in his crotch went stiff. He shook his head and ran to the stairs. He saw Hermione waved at him, he blushed and something in his crotch went stiffer.

_Oh no._

Ginny smiled when he met her, and Neville's reproductive part went even stiffer.

_Oh no, no, no…_

But at last, he reached the sixth level and he just had to get to the next level before he could get to Common Room. Unfortunately, in front of the stair, Luna was standing. When she looked at him, Neville's unmentionable acted as if they were trying to break through the zipper. It was made worse when Luna stared at the things between his legs and walked to him.

_Oh prac…_

Neville totally panicked when Luna was few inches from him and staring at his crotch. He then looked at his face and said,

"You got to start spend those quarters."

_Bon of a sitch._


	2. Left, Time, Attention

**Short Stories**

Note: On _Left,_ Neville is on his second grade, therefore explains why Luna didn't know him yet and why Luna wasn't 'Loony Lovegood' yet. And Neville was on his sixth grade on _Time_.

**Warning**: There's a high chance of serious case of OOC appearing on these three short stories, along with serious case of grammar mistakes. Readers are advised to forgive the author.

**Left**

Neville was in trouble. He checked his bag again and again, yet he couldn't find the Herbology book he was looking for. He left it somewhere. And he had no idea where was that 'somewhere' is. He stood alone, unmoving at the corridor, trying to remember where did he seen it last.

It was a slow and maddening process. For him to remember anything he had forgotten was like trying to eat a soup when you realized there was a lizard that fell on it.

"Neville Longbottom?"

Neville turned around. The source of the voice was a Ravenclaw female student. She looked younger than him. Realizing that she had been waiting for an answer, he replied, "Yes?"

"Are you Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes, I am. Could I help you…what's your name?"

"You left your Herbology book." She said as she handed the old book to Neville. She continued walking, or rather skipping, and left Neville without giving him her name. Neville said 'thanks' to her, but it looked like she didn't even listen. Realized that he was late for Charms, Neville tried to put in his Herbology book, but failed because the contents of his bag as too messy. He removed all of the books on his bag, and rearranged it. Now confident that he didn't forget anything, he ran to the Charms classroom.

Little did he know that Luna returned to the corridor and pick up a book laid on the floor. The title is 'Charms, Property of Neville Longbottom'.

She smiled. She got one more chance to meet him.

**Time**

It was unusual for Neville to hang around on the Great Hall without doing anything. He just stared at the transparent ceiling, nearly blinded himself by staring at the sun, and then continued staring at the four long empty tables. He had nothing to do; he had done all of his Herbology homework, taken care of the Mimbulus Mimbletonia, and successfully escaped from the sinister eye of Professor Snape. He was surprised that by the time he'd done all the things for the day, it was still afternoon. Three more hours until dinner and he was too lazy to get to the Common Room.

On these times, he let his mind wander, to all the memories he'd remembered until this far.

Luna Lovegood entered the Great Hall; she seemed as bored as Neville. Seeing that there were someone else on the Hall, she sat next to Neville. There were few minutes of silence before Luna decided to break the ice.

"Neville Longbottom?"

"Yes?"

"If you, say, had a time machine, what will you do?"

Neville's brain raced. Memories…painful memories quickly filled his mind, turning his normal face to those of an angry one. "I would go back in time to that point where we were on the Department of Mystery. At the exact time when that cursed Bellatrix Lestrange appeared…and I swore to all Gods I'll cast Avada Kedavra on her. She deserved worse, I'm sure, but killing her is the worst punishment I could think right now…wait. If I Stun her, the put her close to the Whomping Willow…"

Luna opened her mouth. Neville stopped rambling. There was few seconds of a silence before Luna spoke, "I'm actually thinking along the line of getting back on breakfast to enjoy more of the food…"

There was a pause.

"Of course, I could just go forward in time, but I am not sure we got pudding on dinner."

A longer pause ensued.

**Attention**

Neville wondered about many things. From how could he be so good at Herbology when he was completely horrible at Potions, how could he be so forgetful, and to how could Mimbulus Mimbletonia produce its sap.

That wonder sometime brought problems to Neville's life. When he wanted to know how to breathe underwater, he swallowed many kinds of plants on his second year. He was poisoned 44 times before on his fourth year he'd found Gillyweed. Neville's reaction: _Damn_. When he wanted to know how could he was completely horrible at Potions, he asked Professor Snape how to improve his grade on his first year. Neville's reaction: _Professor Snape's not that good at counseling._

However, during his fifth year, with the recent bad happenings happened around the world, such as Ministry of Magic went against Dumbledore, Umbridge came in as the High Inquisitor, practicing spells was banned, teachers were fired left and right, centaurs were disrespected, Fred and George escaped, and finally, the torturer of his parents, Bellarix Lestrange escaped. After all this happened. He had no time to wonder about many things now. He could only wonder one thing: how could he avenge his parents.

After Harry's godfather's death, the escape of Death Eaters, the Minister of Magic was changed, school activities returned to normal, teachers returned to their jobs, and O.W.L.S were finally given, Neville had more than enough time to started wondering about many things again.

The first thing he wondered was why Luna couldn't separate her attention from him.


	3. Surnames, Knowledge

**Short Stories**

**Note**: Both of these two stories happened after book 7.

**Warning:** Due to the lack of Neville/Luna moments in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, the author was even more stressed, causing a possibly horrible OOC moments, equally (if not more) horrible grammar mistakes. Yet again, readers are advised not to throw anything spiky or flammable to the author.

**Surname**

A twenty-nine year old Neville Longbottom sat on the couch, trying to be as polite as he can, but he couldn't hide the awkwardness when Luna Lovegood sat beside him. Luna looked at him with her usual dreamy gaze, but then she shook her head and focusing her gaze as Neville was trying to speak. It took a good few seconds.

"Do you have something to say to me?" asked Luna. Neville cleared his throat, and finally able to speak.

"Well, now that we're going to _marry_," Neville said, emphasizing on the word 'marry', "are you going to change your surname to Longbottom?"

Luna stared at the ceiling. He had known her for too many years to know that when she did that, she was either thinking deeply about something equally deep, or she was trying to find the Kuarflesgould, which was still a mystery to Neville. All she said that make sense to Neville about Kuarflesgould was that it was originated from Egypt. Neville hoped that Luna was thinking.

"I would say…no."

Neville was shocked, but not as shocked as he would be because at least Luna agreed to…_marry_ him. "But…why?"

"Well, because if I changed, my initials would be L.L, and I think that's reserved for Superman's girlfriends."

"Superman? That Muggle superhero Harry really liked after he spot the origin issue?"

"Yep, him. Well, I don't mean to be rude, but…you're not exactly Superman," Luna said, staring at Neville from hair to toe, as if scanning him. Neville moved his hands frantically, shielding Luna's eyes.

"Well, I do understand…well, if you don't want to, then it's okay."

Luna smiled before leaving to Hermione's house. For a few minutes, the house was silent, as Neville read _The Quibbler_. There were few more minutes passed before Neville said, "Hey! Wait a minute!"

**Knowledge**

Hundreds of eyes of students in Great Hall turned to the new visitor who slammed the door open. Due to the new law Minister of Magic and the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Arbert Ruffleskin, agreed, a wizard or a witch, who had followed a string of tests, will be allowed to visit Hogwarts during an allotted time.

The first years were surprised by this, but the second years and above were pretty much used to it. What they weren't used to was that the visitor slammed the door open, causing so much attention. They were even more surprised when their Herbology teacher stand up and ran to the visitor. The teacher blushed, ashamed at the visitor, who seemed to be a family of the teacher.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" Neville said. He couldn't hide the blush. Luna simply gazed at him, dreamily, ignoring the many glares from the students.

"What? Can't I visit my own husband at work?" Luna replied. Neville blushed at this, but he shook his head and pushed her away from the Great Hall.

Later that night, after the Headmaster spoke eye to eye with Luna, she was allowed to visit Neville's room. In the room, Neville was sitting, looking angry as Luna entered his room.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Slammed the door of the Great Hall open! You don't need to do that!"

"Well, I am just too impatient."

Neville sighed. Indeed, Luna tended to be so impatient when it comes to the time when they met again. Forgetting the shame she brought to him in the morning, Neville smiled and asked a trivial question.

"So, how's your research about that desert?"

Luna shook her head. "I know nothing."

"What? But you have been gone for 9 months! Surely you know something!"

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Any new animals? New plants? New sightings of rumored animals?"

Luna shook her head again. She seemed a little annoyed. "Nope. I don't know anything about this desert."

Neville gaped. "So…all 9 months…wasted?"

Luna didn't answer, instead she was looking at her watch. "All I know is that I will kiss you because I was so lonely in the desert and I miss you so much in…3 seconds."

Those three seconds felt like a flash. The next 10 seconds felt like eternity.


	4. Lost, Worse

**Short Stories**

**Note**: This wasn't exactly Neville/certain girl. It was more of Neville _and_ Rolf/certain girl.

**Warning**: Due to his obsession of supporting Neville/certain girl, the author said something about the fact that Luna married Rolf:

"I noticed that ROLF is a not-so-clever anagram of ROFL, as in Rolling on Floor Laughing. I'm pretty sure that's what J.K. Rowling does when she told the fans that Luna marries a guy named Rolf. Now, let's join, all of obsessive Neville/Luna shippers, and damn her to hell."

Such one-sided, meaningless, and biased discovery should be pretty much ignored.

**Second Note**: The author was devastated and struck dead upon the fact of Luna's marriage. Due to this, the author was even more prone to abysmal grammar mistakes, nocturnal plot holes, and most devastatingly, Rolf-bashing. Readers were advised to bash and kill the author if such events were to occur.

**Author's Note**: I'm serious about that one. If you sense any Rolf-bashing in ANY of my fics, flame me. Flame me hard.

**Lost**

Neville looked down to his shoes, trying to reduce any trace of raging emotions inside him. He lifted his head occasionally, to look at the certain blonde, before returning his stare into his shoes.

It was clear that he was pained by this. So far, he had done a pretty good job hiding his emotions. However, by locking up all that emotions, he was on verge of exploding. Common sense was a foreign sense to him; he just wanted to lash out at that man named Rolf.

_How dare you…_

Any sort of grudge he felt towards him was gone at the time the certain blonde smiled. Neville was shocked. He had been friends with the blonde for God knows how long, and a smile of such happiness was never directed towards him. But now…she gave it so easily to a man. He looked back at his shoes, while a war between Anger and Jealousy against Common Sense was raging on his mind. It was a slow and painful process, but at last the winner stands: the Common Sense.

The line between Neville and the blonde was getting shorter each passing seconds. Neville was ready to meet her with no trace of sadness. Or at least he thought he was. There were four people standing before him and the blonde: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

"Congratulations, you. Rolf, listen: when she start to talk about Wafflersnoogles, she was trying to start a romantic dinner," said Ron Weasley.

"May you have a happy life," a particularly famous man said.

"Quick, grant Mr. Lovegood some grandchild," the particularly famous man's wife said.

Hermione spent longer talking with her, but it was clear that whatever topic that Hermione discussed, the blonde would completely miss the point. After many attempts, Hermione finally gave up, shook her head, and hug the blonde.

It was Neville's turn. He thought he was ready for it. Turned out he wasn't. Just as he was standing in front of her, his locked-up emotions that he thought he had forgotten resurfaced, completely blocking words he was about to say. There was absolute silence between the three.

"Neville Longbottom? Are you okay?"

Her voice only made it worse. He was now in verge of tears. He looked at Rolf. There was nothing in his eyes except a look of understanding. He shook Neville's hand. Neville somehow calmed down, but he still felt water on his eyes.

"Well, I got to talk to Harry about something important. Lead good lives, 'kay?" It was all Neville could said before slightly run away from the altar. Behind him, Rolf looked at his wife and then the man he just met. He sighed.

_Life is just not fair._

"Rolf? Do you know what happened with Neville? Perhaps I should talk to him…"

Rolf held his wife's hand, and shook her head, saying, "His business must be really urgent. Let him go."

Few meters from the altar, Harry and Ginny were just about to drink their beverages when Neville came. Harry instantly noticed the sadness in Neville's looks.

"What happened, Neville?"

Neville smiled weakly, before replying, "How do you coup when you lose something you love?"

**Worse**

Mr. and Mrs. Humbleskins were in a middle of discussion. The discussion was about their neighbor.

"I tell you, moving to a house beside Mr. Lovegood's was a bad idea."

Indeed it was. Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood was a lively couple. There were many explosions on the house, followed by a shriek of discovery as one of them discovered something new. Or at least what they think was new.

"Well, this house was the only one we could get!"

Mrs. Humbleskins sighed. Her husband was right.

"Well, a decision to move to a house beside Mr. Lovegood's was not really a bad idea. There was something much, much worse."

Her husband knew what she was about to say, and say it for her, "That was to move to a place _between _Mr. Lovegood's _and_ Mr. Longbottom's."

More explosions were heard. Then they heard a window on Mr. Longbottom's house was opened. The Humbleskins sighed and prepared their earplugs. They wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

**Author's Note**: As you can see, I couldn't bring myself to type the name of the _certain blonde_ before I totally absorbed the information about Rolf and that _certain girl_. That problem will be solved when I returned to Neville/_that woman_ next chapter. That is, only if there weren't any more information about Rolf/_that certain one_.


End file.
